


Poor Little Rich boy

by orphan_account



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Crack Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Game Spoilers, Hurt No Comfort for Rafe anyways, M/M, Spoilers, Unrequited Love, hero to villain, in the blink of an eye, sort of speak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafe always wanted to be rich- not with money but with love- too bad Nathan Drake isn't buying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N video game spoilers ahead~ but mainly unrequited love.

_Sam's grip had slipped, blood trickling down his chin, eyes glazed over. "Just hold on" Nathan had grimaced, trying desperately to haul his older brother onto the roof only to watch him plummet onto the prison grounds._

Now Nathan sat on Rafe's rescue boat watching Panama's prison disappear, swallowed up by fog. The man jumped when a hand met his shoulder, "Jesus, Rafe" he muttered, trying not to shudder at the touch, "Scared me." 

"I'm sorry about your brother" Rafe sat next to the distraught man, their shoulders bumping as the boat hit a wave. A sob caught in Nathan's throat his hands beginning to tremble. He should have stayed behind, should have tried to help- maybe his brother would still be alive if he would have waited for him to catch up. 

Hand sliding off Nathan's shoulder Rafe seemed to read his thoughts, "It's not your fault. Sam wouldn't want you to blame yourself. The important thing is we have a lead-"

"A lead?" Nathan scoffed, "My brother is dead, _Rafe_ " he spat his name as if it were poison, "I could care less about Avery's treasure! Sam was all I had" his voice cracked pitifully sending a jolt of guilt through Rafe's cold blood. "I didn't mean it like that-" Rafe tried to defend himself sounding more desperate than he would have liked. 

Nathan's shoulders slumped, "I know- s'just..." he trailed off as steady tears began to trickle down his flushed cheeks. Lowering his gaze he turned his back on the other man. Taking the hint, Rafe stood up and head over to the cabins to get some well deserved sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boat hit another wave causing Rafe to fall out of bed onto the floor with a  **thud**

"Goddammit" 

"You alright?" rasped Nathan, sitting up in his bunk looking down upon the man currently sprawled on the floor like a rag doll. Nathan's hair was disheveled, brown doe eyes swollen.

"Oh sure, never been better. May have broke my hip" Rafe grumbled, rubbing his hip to emphasize the pain.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Whatever drama queen- hey, hand me an extra pillow while you're down there will you?"

He was answered with a pillow to the face.   
"Thanks" 

Rafe huffed ambling back over to his bed, flopping onto the thin mattress with an exhausted sigh. His bones ached from all the running and climbing the trio- well- duo, had endured and he couldn't wait to get home and take a nice warm shower. He could imagine the spray soothing his joints, muscles rolling under the warm water beating down upon his back.

His thoughts of his plush, warm, life were cut off when he heard what sounded like a sob. Nathan coughed dramatically to cover it up, the mattress squeaking as he curled into the fetal position. Sighing heavily, Rafe swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up, glancing up at the bunk above him catching sight of a tuft of Nathan's hair, "Hey!"

A muffled, "Phwat" was his answer.

"You going to be okay or do you need me to grab you a glass of milk?" Rafe sneered, flashing his teeth. Nathan flung his shoe at the man hitting him on the shoulder, "Shut up"

To say Rafe was never close with his family was an understatement. They only exchanged some words once every few years. After all, the Adler family wanted nothing to do with a failure. Rafe could never grasp the whole-  _history_ aspect of things. He was better with his own wit and cunning than simple studies, its what got the trio into the jail, receiving a vital clue to Avery's treasure.

It's what got Sam killed. 

Gritting his teeth the man rolled on his side with a wicked sneer. Sam. Pathetic. He didn't trust him to get the two out of prison safely- perhaps if he kept up with Nathan he would have made it out alive. Perhaps if he didn't doubt him for a second he would be safe beside his brother. 

Rafe's eye twitched. How he despised Sam, he was just another partner, nothing else. Sketchy and sly, known to run off with treasure and hide behind his younger brother. Blood simmering, the red hue seemed to clear from Rafe's vision as Nathan came to mind.

_Nathan Drake_

Rafe damn well knew he needed Nathan as much as Nathan needed him. They were the perfect power thieves. Without thinking Rafe spoke once more, "Nathan?"

"Mmff" the mattress above him squeaked.

"You sure you're going to give up looking for Avery's treasure?"

"Positive. There's no use without Sam- that was the whole reason why I was here. For my brother"

Biting back a groan of annoyance at Nathan's undying loyalty towards his older brother, which Rafe could never grasp, he tried to remain calm; "Nathan, you and I have a great partnership. You got the brains, I got the brawn, it all works out easily. It's well balanced. Not to mention we're the same age, in shape. Sam couldn't keep up-" 

"Just drop it okay!" Nathan snapped, leaping from his bunk, looming over Rafe with a fierce flash of the eyes, "Don't talk about my brother anymore or so help me-"

Rafe stood at full height, the two glaring at one another with equal ferocity gleaming in their stone cold eyes, "Or what, Nate?" he gave the other man a light push.

Before Nathan could answer the boat hit yet another wave sending the two flying backwards, Nathan's back colliding with the ladder leading to the deck with a sickening crack.  
Freezing water began to fill up the boat, nipping their heels and numbing their legs.

"Shit"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N first off I would like to thank everyone who has commented and encouraged me with this fic! I am not the best of writers- barley even an amateur despite writing since I was five - But I do enjoy writing and will continue with this fic and extend it further.
> 
> I was also shocked at the amount of people who shipped Rafe and Nathan. I thought I was the only one and it would end up being one of the 'dreaded' NOTP's 
> 
> SO without further interruptions 
> 
> Chapter two~

"Nathan!" Rafe shouted, shaking the limp body pressed against the wall of the submerging boat. Nathan's head lolled, his breathing ragged. He remained unmoving and limp as a rag doll. His chest rising and falling with shuddering gasps, unable to open his eyes. Nathan had fallen into a panic, his body shutting him out from the real world.

The bitter, frigid, water bit into Rafe's thighs as the water slowly grew higher and higher. A wave collapsed down the stairs leading up to the deck filling his mouth with the salty tang of seawater. Spluttering and hacking the man brushed his copper hair out from his eyes and hoisted Nathan over his shoulder in a firemen's carry and stumbled up the stairs, wave after wave pouring down upon the two of them, threatening to throw them both down the stairs into the dark depths of the sinking boat. 

Slipping onto the deck Rafe dropped Nathan on his side, the Drake brother flinched, finally able to move his limbs. His eyes were wide and glazed over, mouth agape in a silent scream as shock began to set in once more, another wave smashing the both of them flat onto the deck, the cracking and splintering of wood barley audible over the roaring waves.

Rafe cried out in agony as a splinter of wood pierced Rafe's shoulder sending a furious wave of excruciating pain down his shoulder and into his back.   
  
"Rafe!" Nathan called, "There's a lifeboat over here!" the Drake brother scrambled to his feet, clutching the railing for dear life as he made his way over to the raft which was teetering dangerously close to the edge of the boat. 

"Hurry!" he shouted as another wave came crashing down causing the boat to fully submerge under water.

Rafe's body was so cold it stung like a wicked burn, freezing needles coursing through his skin, the splinter lodged between his shoulder was thrashed around by currents surrounding him with his own blood. Kicking furiously he tried to find the surface, his lungs beginning to burn as he swallowed more water. He forced his eyes open and could barley see his own hand, soaked in seawater and the heavy flume of blood. 

The water weighed down on him like the guilt of Sam's death, his parents hatred, and his love for Nathan. 

_Nathan_

Was he even alive- he had to have made it safely on the lifeboat.

_Right?_

That was enough to send another powerful surge of energy through Rafe's freezing limbs. He kicked and thrust with all his might, swimming towards the surface trying his best to ignore the aching pain in his shoulder. Breaking the surface he gasped and coughed, throat burning furiously, his eyes blurry, foam ebbing from his mouth.

"Nathan!" his voice came out hoarse, barley a whisper. He paddled toward a dark figure in the distance, "Nathan!" he tried to shout, a pang of fear causing him to panic. Fear rippled through his veins as he received no answer but the heavy thundering of the storm, lightning cracking and lighting up the sky with white strikes.

He screamed as a heavy weight slammed against his back shoving him back underwater. Something grabbed his arm pulling him back towards the surface. He was only half aware that he was dragged onto a lifeboat- with much difficulty.

Shaking violently he clung onto his savior like a child to a mothers arm. The waves had let up, the boat rocking uneasily, dark clouds rolling overhead. Pressing his face against his captors chest he sneezed.

"The storm will be over soon" the voice cleared up, a rough, young, voice tinted with fear. 

"Nate?" 

"Yeah, you good?" 

Rafe was in no mood to retort with dry sarcasm. Scraping back what was left of his dignity he released Nathan's waist and slumped against the edge of the small lifeboat heaving up water and a piece of seaweed.

"Charming" Nathan grimaced, rubbing his arms furiously trying to regain some warmth, "At least it stopped raining" 

"How c-can you be so optimistic at a time like this?" Rafe spoke through chattering teeth, unable to stop himself from shaking as the harsh winds whipped at his numb skin. 

"If I wasn't I'd be in your condition right now- a fuckin' mess" Nathan laughed pathetically, his crooked smile fading within an instant, "Jesus, your shoulder"

"It's nothing-"

"Yeah, sure, a plank of wood is nothing"

"It's not a plank of w-wood it's just a splinter"

Nathan raised an eyebrow, "That is the biggest splinter I have ever seen in my life" 

"Shuddap an' help me get it out from my shoulder will you?" Rafe grunted, turning his back to the other man, his arms wavering, unable to hold him up for long. Nathan grasped the edge of the splinted piece of wood, "I'm not going to lie, this is going to hurt like a bitch" with that he yanked the piece of wood from Rafe's shoulder, the man biting his lip until it split, blood trickling down his chin.

Flinging the splinted wood into the ocean Nathan lay on his back, placing his feet up on one of the seats, "There's a medical kit under the seat. I'll get you a bandage when we're dry- can you wait that long or is the wound too deep?"

"I should be fine" Rafe muttered, the boat beginning to still. Stars shone through the clouds, providing them with some light- the outline of Nathan's body was rugged and handsome, despite the struggle for survival just moments ago.

Through chattering teeth Nathan spoke, "Look we're going to have to share body heat if we're going to make it through the night. Strong winds are going to begin to pick up and we're both here soaked to the bone" 

Rafe eyed the Drake brother suspiciously, "Won't that make it worse? You said it yourself our clothes- ourselves- we're soaked to the bone"

Nathan thought for a moment, brows furrowed, "Penguins huddle up for heat do they not?"

"Well yeah but thats not answering my que- okay" Rafe's voice caught in his throat as Nathan peeled off his shirt, setting it next to the first aid kit under the seat.  
"There- now don't ask me to take off my pants or you may get jealous" Nathan laughed trying to get Rafe to lighten up. Anything to distract himself from the fact that his brother was dead, no matter how ridiculous he sounded, would do just fine.

Rafe blinked through his bangs and slicked his hair back, his expression blank, "What" he began, "In the living hell is wrong with you?"

Nathan groaned, "Look I'm not too fond of this idea either but I don't want to freeze to death on a lifeboat in the middle of the ocean!" 

Tugging his shirt over his bony frame, grimacing at the aching pain in his shoulder, Rafe flung his shirt into the water with a huff.

"You gotta learn to control your temper" Nathan rolled his eyes, "Now you don't have a shirt over your back- and believe me when I say it- there's nothing to be proud of there-" he was cut off abruptly when Rafe's fist connected with his jaw sending a quick flash of pain riveting through Nathan's jaw.

"Alright, alright" He grumbled, "I deserved that" he scooted closer to Rafe, "Come here you twig" 

"I swear to god-" Rafe curled his lip but complied, his shoulder bumping Nathan's, "Now what?" 

"We hug"

"We  _what?"_

"Well it's your funeral-OOMPH" Nathan grimaced as Rafe's arms wrapped firmly around his torso, his lips had lost color and the bags under his eyes were darker than usual. Nathan didn't think he looked too well either- he could feel himself shaking with no control and he couldn't remember what his hands felt like. They were numb and tingled occasionally, he wasn't even fully aware that he was gripping Rafe's shoulders so tightly that his fingers turned a ghastly shade of white.

The two sat in silence, the occasional lap of water against the boat jolting them from sleep. Nathan's grip had relaxed against Rafe and the other man had slowly been lulled to sleep by Nathan's strong heartbeat. His chest rising and falling, gently pressing against Rafe's face.

Gradually the two felt their warmth begin to return as they clung onto one another for dear life, hoping, praying that someone would come rescue them. Rafe hoped a crew ship would miraculously stop by and offer them warm food and a bed to share.

_A bed to share?_

Rafe jolted, looking up at Nathan in confusion, "What?"

"You want a crew ship to come by and offer us food and a  _bed to share"_ Nathan repeated his expression unreadable.

Rafe's cheeks flushed furiously, his ears burning and blood running cold. He hadn't realize he was speaking aloud. It must have been the cold, the overwhelming cold and the rocking of the boat that caused him to spill such words. 

He opened and closed his mouth unsure of what to say. Instead he pried free of Nathan's grasp, hissing as his stiff shoulder began to ache all over again, "I was just thinking about-"

Shit.

_Who was he thinking about? Well, obviously Nathan but he needed an excuse and fast-_

"May as well confess if we're destined to die out here" Nathan broke Rafe's train of thought with a casual expression, "I mean, two shirtless guys found dead on a boat. Hot, am I right?" he chuckled sarcastically.

Narrowing his eyes Rafe sighed in defeat, "Alright" he grumbled, "Well now that you know I-" he grimaced, still falling back to his "I hate that I love you" card, "Y'know, like you."

"C'mon Rafe, we're not thirteen year olds, get it over with-"

"Christ- Nate" the man sighed, leaning back against the boat, "What am I supposed to say? That you're important to me and I was scared I'd lose you like you lost Sam? Don't get me wrong, I saw how mortified you were and although I can't relate to the whole-" Rafe gestured with his hands, "Kinship thing... I know what its like to lose someone and to fall into that state of panic. I knew you'd follow me back to the boat and hell to say I was relieved was an understatement" letting out a breath Rafe continued slowly, 

"And, I suppose I am a selfish person but  _I need you_ and not just 'cause of the whole 'great partners' talk we had not two hours ago but because I- feel like you bring out the best in me?" he paused, brows furrowed, "Bah, forget it. I'm not good with all this sappy shit. I'll get over it t'morrow or whenever th' hell we get outta here" he waved his hand in dismissal bringing his knees up to his chest.

" _Denial_ isn't just a river-"

"Shut up. Just. Shut up." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear god I hope this is coming out okay for you all x___x This wasn't beta'd so if there are any grammar/spelling errors I'll get back to it tomorrow because I am exhausted. I just wanted to get the next chapter up for y'all cause your kind comments made my day(s)
> 
> Also next chapter will be <333 mwahahahaaha


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for my slow updates. I'm currently struggling with school and personal issues. Luckily summer is around the corner and I'll be able to update regularly!

Rafe awoke with a start his body trembling. It had to be early morning, clouds loomed overhead and a swift breeze blew strands of hair in front of his vision. He was currently curled in Nathan's lap, his arms wrapped firmly around the older mans' torso. Blinking sleep from his eyes he noticed the younger mans' eyelids twitch before opening his eyes looking just as lazy and confused as Rafe.

" s'cold" Nathan shivered, shocking Rafe by pulling him closer, resting his chin upon his head, "So much for body-heat"

Rafe shrugged in Nathan's grasp offering a halfhearted, "Yeah" while listening to the beat of Nathan's heart. The younger man gently grazed his fingers over Rafe's wound, whistling fondly, "Christ, for a little guy you sure are a trooper"

That long and awaited moment of safety and content had vanished and Rafe found himself scrambling off the Drake brothers' lap causing the lifeboat to jerk and sway, "Ah shuddap" he grumbled, seating himself, "So where's this trusty first aid kit of yours?" 

"Alright, alright, you're a little sensitive I get it" Nathan chuckled, rummaging under his seat pulling out the first aid kit which dripped with slime and seaweed. The two men cringed but proceeded to open the kit anyways. 

Nathan's eyes lit up causing Rafe's heart to miss a beat, "Wh-what is it?" he asked sounding like an awestruck teenager. Nathan pulled out a dripping plastic baggy which contained a radio and a flaregun, "Let's hope these remained dry- and don't throw these in the ocean like you did your shirt" Nathan warned, a crooked grin tugging at his lips. Rolling his eyes Rafe turned his back on the brother and winced hearing the hiss from the other man, "Is it really that bad?"

"Uhhmm" Nathan stalled, eyeing the peeling skin around the gaping wound. A yellow scab had began to form over the gash and the skin that had began to peel around the edges were moist and inflamed, "I mean it could be worse but you need to get stitches and head to a hospital. The plank- or splinter, as you called it, pierced the skin and is going to leave a nasty scar- could get infected if help doesn't arrive soon." 

Rafe felt a wave of nausea crash down upon him, his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach and his blood running cold. He chewed his lip not bothering to reply to Nathan and mewled as the man began to bandage his shoulder. His shoulder spasmed, a great deal of pain surged through his veins as the bandage tightened. His chest grew warm and fuzzy as Nathan gently shushed him, "Nearly done, bud" he uttered, piercing the safety-pin through the bandages trying not to hit Rafe's skin.

One finished the boat rocked as Nathan took a step towards his shirt he had discarded the night before. It had dried overnight but bits and pieces were still damp. He slid his shirt on unaware of Rafe's gaze, watching Nathan's muscles ripple as the shirt glided over his tanned back. Clearing his throat Rafe nodded toward the flare gun and radio, "We gonna do this or what?" 

"I-I don't know how to use a radio" Nathan confessed sheepishly. 

Rafe scoffed, "Nathan Drake, a legend, doesn't know how to work a radio" he chuckled and nudged Nathan teasingly, "C'mon, Nate. That's not what I expected from you" 

\----------

"Come on, try again just turn the dial to the left a little more or something!" Nathan begged, missing Rafe's frustrated scoff.

"Nathan, Sully won't pick up not when we're in the middle of no where. If anything we're better off looking for another signal coming from a boat off the coast" he scratched his chin wincing at the stubble growing, "I could really go for a shower and a shave right about now" he turned to Nathan with a smile, "What about you huh?"

His smile faltered seeing Nathan's eyes dull, almost lifeless. They weren't gleaming with mischief, smiling, or flirtatious. They were downright dull. A his face was lined with scrapes, some in which managed to gleam through his steadily growing facial hair. 

It was sickening to see someone as adventurous and happy as the Drake brother to look so devastated. Rafe realized that Nathan had lost his brother but what finally hit him was that Victor Sullivan was all Nathan had left- a father figure whom had no idea where he was. Did he even care?

Rafe grit his teeth. Of course the man didn't care, Nathan was an adult who needed to- to grow up.

Or was that thought just triggered by jealousy? Rolling his shoulders Rafe sighed, "Alright, I'll try again and see if we can hear something"

"Thanks" Nathan rasped, wrapping his arms around himself looking pale and sickly. Determined to try and reach contact Rafe switched the dial the slightest bit and-

A buzz.

Nathan and Rafe gasped audibly.   

"Hello?" Shouted Nathan, nearly shoving Rafe overboard, "Hello can you hear me? Can you hear us?" 

As silly as it seemed Rafe chimed in as well, the two shouting into the radio with parched throats and beating hearts. "Hello- come in, who is this?" grumbled Victor.

"Sully! It's Nathan I need you to come-"

"Nathan is that you?"

"Yes, can you hear me?"

"Hello?" the radio began to die causing the two to panic, "Sullivan, listen we're stranded off the coast of-" the light turned off and all went quiet. The only sound audible was the gentle waves lapping against the edge of the boat and the panicked breathing coming from Nathan. 

They had to stay calm and not risk losing their heads. It's possible Victor heard them and could track them down. There was still hope a boat would pass by or an airplane or- 

Rafe felt his body begin to tremble uncontrollably. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself.  _Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm_ he repeated to himself desperately trying not to break down or scream or launch himself into the ocean and drown himself. Paranoia was setting in and it was only the second day stranded. How much of this could he take- could  _Nathan_ take? The younger man had began hyperventilating, head bowed, a heavy stream of tears rolling down the sides of his cheeks. 

His one known family member. Dead.  
Sullivan. Out of reach.  
His mother. Dead.   
Father. Unknown. 

"Nathan" Rafe spoke calmly, despite fear ebbing at his being, "Look at me" 

Nathan chewed his lip and glanced up at Rafe pitifully. He shook with rage and anguish and sadness, "This is your fault" Nathan hissed, "If you wouldn't have stabbed Vargas -Sam would have been alive! Maybe we wouldn't have even been in this fucking mess!" he bellowed, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. Rafe pressed against the edge of the boat, eyes round and flashing with fear, 

"Now hold on a minute he had a gun-"

"He was bluffing"

"And how would you know?" Rafe spat, his blood running cold as Nathan inched nearer, the boat rocking with every move.

Nathan paused, his cheeks stained with tear tracks, tips of his ears pink and his cheeks red. He shuddered and collapsed causing the boat to lurch violently. The younger man sobbed uncontrollably as Rafe watched alarmed and unsure of what to do. He respected Nathan's space and stood up on wobbly legs, stepping over the body that was now laying in the fetal position and plopped down at the other end of the boat with a sigh.

 _If only I could take the pain away......._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I am extremely exhausted and did not have this work beta'd so if there are any mistakes I apologize and will fix them as soon as I can <3 As always I updated this late at night and I'm only half aware of what I'm writing so don't go too hard on me please and thank you.
> 
> In the meantime I hope you are enjoying the fic, dear reader(s) and that I have not disappointed with the update....

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea how I'm going to add romance to this rivalry and Rafe's snarky, cold, attitude but. I'll try.  
> The fic isn't coming out quite as I would have liked but I can only hope readers enjoy it as much as I enjoy entering Rafe's twisted mind.


End file.
